


Strangers

by victimofthebbc



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofthebbc/pseuds/victimofthebbc





	Strangers

I don't wish I hated you.

And I don't wish you still loved me.

I wish neither of us felt anything,

I wish we were cool detached strangers once more.

 

I burn with shame and embarrassment over how I acted,

And over how I let you act towards me.

I made an ignorant fool out of the lovesick one I once was.

And you treated this new fool a shade too harshly, most would say.

 

So I wish we could forget it all.

These memories do no one any good.

What might have been pure and bright and wonderful has tarnished.

The stuff of legends and love stories has become an ugly thing I prefer not to talk about.

 

If we both forgot, chance encounters wouldn't be fatally awkward.

If we both forgot, something happy might have formed between us.

Something unblemished by a history or past.

Something like a second chance to know you, because I truly like you, it's just that chance is ruined now.

 

I wish.


End file.
